


Zim and the Real Girl

by toonbot



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib suffers once again, F/M, Gen, I'm not gonna take this seriously mbvsbvgdfjsklvf, J3NNY is based on .GIFfany, Zim is an idiot, based on a gravity falls episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonbot/pseuds/toonbot
Summary: Based off that one Gravity Falls episode (you know the one)Zim buys a dating sim to understand human affection
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Zim and the Real Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Soos and the Real Girl last night and inspiration struck
> 
> The only thing I took from the episode is the idea (a character buys a corrupted dating sim and it starts getting attached to him)

It was the week before Valentine's Day, and, despite being on Earth for 3-4 years at this point, Zim still didn't understand the point of the holiday. He would've felt bad if it wasn't for Dib's suffering. From what he knew, it had something to do with affection, and "love", whatever that means. "Hey loser." He jumped at the sudden sound. "Who was that? Who DARES disturb the mighty Zim!" He looked at the human next to him. "Dude, it's me, Gaz. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the mall with me. There's a new game coming out, and since you like video games, I thought you'd want to look at some Earth games." "O-oh, yes, I'd be...what's the word, "honored", to join you!" Gaz rolled her eyes and started to leave. "You comin?" She asked impatiently. "Uhh...yes...I just need to...uhh…" Zim dumped Dib's water onto his head. "I am now ready to go!" They laughed as they left, and Dib sighed, accepting what happened.

"What is "crossing animals?'" Zim asked, squinting at the game case. "You mean...Animal Crossing?" "Oh...is that what that says?" "How do you read that as Crossing Animals?!" An employee looked in their direction, and cleared his throat. "Right, just keep looking around. I'm gonna go ask if they have the Japanese copy of a game." Gaz walked off, and he looked toward a big box of games. "Eh? What's in here…?" Zim looked through the box, becoming bored with every game he pulled out, until he saw a specific game. "Ehh?" The game was called, "Love School", and had a green-haired anime-styled girl on the cover. "What's that?" Startled, Zim nearly threw the game up in the air. "Nothing! Just a…! I don't actually know." Gaz grabbed the case from him, and glared at it. "Seems to be a dating simulator." "Eh? "Dating Simulator'?" She handed the case back to him. "Yeah, it's a dating simulator. It simulates dating, for those who can't flirt or get a boyfriend or girlfriend." The Irken looked at the cover, and smiled. "I could learn about human affection from this! I'm going to get it!" "Bro, what? Why would you-" "You might not want to buy that game, sir. It's been returned 4 times now, and they all said to burn the game as soon as possible." Gaz looked toward the alien, and slapped some money on the counter. "We'll take our chances."

When he arrived at the base, he started looking for the Earth computer he stole one day. "Computer!" " **_Ugh, yes?"_ ** "Where is that junky Earth computer?" " **_Go look in GIR's room. He might have taken it._ ** " "GIR! Where is that Earth computer?!" GIR came out from behind the couch. "Yes master?" Zim turned to face him. "Where is that computer I stole a couple weeks ago?" The SIR unit started spinning rapidly. "OOOOOOO I KNOW WHERE IT IS!!" It ran off, and brought a computer out from the other room. "HERE YA GO!!" It threw the computer, and Zim jumped to catch it. "Thank you, GIR." The alien plugged it in, and inserted the disc. The menu showed a silhouette of the girl on the cover. "Eh? What do I do now?" "OOOOO YA HAVE TO CLICK START!" "Eh? Click...start?" Clicking on the "Start" button, the game's story started playing, and the protagonist appeared on-screen. "Hi! I'm J3NNY! Will you help me carry my supplies!" The Irken sat confused, then clicked one of the options. When the game registered it as the correct one, the character congratulated him. "Huh, with this game, I'll learn more about human affection in no time!"


End file.
